Stacie's Mom
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: When Brennan thinks that the reason she has such awful ex's is because she not beautiful, her sister Cassie and Angela drag Alex and Booth in to correct her.BB companion to "In my sister's eyes"...you don't have to read it. Though it would make myday


Disclaimer: Not mine…however there's always Christmas…

Feedback: I live for it...just not too harsh; I get a bit vindictive…lol

Author's Note: Alright, now I swear I'm still working on the 6th chapter of "In My Sister's Eyes", however a potentially hilarious and fluffy Semper and Brenex (ha-ha, that's the nickname for Cassie and Alex) filled fic hit me! It's like 12:30 at night and the fic won't let me sleep till it has been written!!So here goes nothing...

AN2- Alright, when I wrote that first author's note it was really like 12:30 at night and I was so tired I'm not even sure how I was able to type it all out. Anyway, so I wrote this fic last night and I had that really annoying "Stacie's Mom" song stuck in my head...It wasn't even the whole song, It was the freakin' chorus!! So then I started thinking about how funny it would be if...(until I wrote this it was an unknown reason)...Cassie asked her boyfriend if he thought her sister was hot. Now I was also in such a BB crazed mood last night (which happens more often than my shrinks like) that I was like, what if she also brought in Booth? What if her and Angela conspired against them both?? So that's how this crazy fic was born. I hope you enjoy it. If you didn't notice this fic goes along with my other fic "In My Sister's Eyes" in the sense that it has Cassie in it. That's about the only connection so you don't have to read that first. Well, I have to babysit tomorrow so I've gotta get off! ciao. hope you like the story.

P.S. - Cassie is Brennan's 15 year old half sister. Alex is her boyfriend.

"So if we can find two men who are sensible who will tell you, for a fact, that you're wrong? You'll admit that it's not you it's them?" Angela asked glancing at Cassie who returned the mischievous smirk now on the artist's lips.

"I will," Temperance Brennan agreed nodding. Cassie immediately went to the door to Angela's office and looked around the lab. Spotting her boyfriend, Alexander Drake, and Tempe's partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth deep in a conversation about, what she assumed was football, and walking toward Brennan's office she quickly stopped them in their tracks.

"Alexander Drake, Seeley Booth, get your butts over here now!" She yelled imperiously across the lab. A cocky "yes ma'am" and a charm smile later both stood before her like soldier's awaiting orders. Cassie grinned and took each by the hand and yanked them into Angela's office. Angela could barely contain her excitement as Cassie pulled the two across the room to sit down in the arm chairs in front of Temperance.

"Now, Tempe, you approve of my choice in my boyfriend don't you?" Cassie asked sweetly. "And you believe Booth is an excellent judge of character…right?"

"Yes," Brennan said slowly, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. Cassie's and Angela's grins widened as Cassie turned on her boyfriend. Alex squirmed slightly under the glinting eyes of his girlfriend.

"Alex, you think my sister is hot right?" Cassie inquired still using the same sweet tone of voice, but now adding the famous give-the-wrong-answer-and-die look that sends terror into the hearts of boyfriends across the world.

"Um…uh…ah" Alex stuttered looking for the right words. "I think you both look like twins," he said picking up confidence, "and I think you're gorgeous. Does that help?" the sixteen year old asked, hoping and pleading that he had said the right thing. Cassie gave him her signature half grin and kissed him gently on the lips. Tempe smiled softly at her younger sister's boyfriend as the color returned to his cheeks.

"Thank you," Cassie replied her and Angela's mischievous gazes now turning to look at a really uncomfortable Booth.

"Now Booth," she began sitting down on the arm of his chair and throwing her arms around him in a younger sister fashion. "You think Tempe's beautiful don't you?"

Angela loved this, Booth was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but Cassie was pulling the younger sister card. She was glad to have help with this one; Cassie could go from deadly girlfriend to sweet, innocent younger sister in 10 seconds flat and get both guys to bend to her every whim.

"Come now Booth, you know how we value honesty," the younger Brennan sister taunted her blue eyes, too much like her sister's in Booth's opinion, doing all the begging for her. He looked nervously at his partner; she refused to meet his eyes, instead starring at the floor as if it was some new specimen of bone that required her absolute attention.

"If I told you to give me the first word that came to mind to describe Bones what would it be?" Cassie prompted sensing that he was not sure whether to answer her question or not.

"Breathtaking," Booth responded automatically. Brennan's head shot up and Cassie and Angela exchanged knowing looks. Booth and Brennan both looked rather flushed and Cassie and Angela looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"There you have it Bren, two sensible men who without a doubt agree with Cassie and me that you are one of the most beautiful women they have ever seen. So you can stop worrying," Angela told her triumphantly. Cassie rejoined her sister on the other side of the couch and wrapped both arms around her neck, this time not playfully but seriously.

"Absolutely," Cassie agreed. "You're an amazing woman. So what if you have to go through several men to find the right one?"

Booth looked over at Brennan again.

"That's what this was about?" he asked amazed his strong, stubborn, independent, I-don't-need-a-man Bones was worried about this.

"Yes, my brilliant sister was considering the absurd idea that she attracted such atrocious ex-boyfriends because she was not beautiful. Thank you for helping us set the record straight…" Cassie said giving him a cheeky grin and squeezing her sister's shoulders.

"Bones, that's ridiculous. Your gorgeous, don't ever think anything else," Booth said giving her the infamous charm smile that usually got her to do anything. Brennan couldn't help, but smile back.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, huh?" she asked not letting him back out of this one. Angela and Cassie too grinned conspiratorially at Booth. Yup, he'd walked right into this one.

"Um... well... you see…yes, alright? I think you're amazing? Happy now you two match makers?" he admitted looking at Angela and Cassie who were delirious with excitement. Brennan smirked and came over to whisper in his ear.

"Well, come on…aren't you going to make everyone happy and kiss me already?" Mirroring her grin he leaned up and captured her lips with his causing Cassandra and Angela to break into squeals of joy.

"Does this remind anyone else of that song 'Stacie's mom'?" Alex asked amused. Cassie burst into a fit of giggles that doubled when Brennan said…

"I don't know what that means?"

Well, that it! I hope you enjoyed this little segway… I thought everyone could use some BB action. I know I could. Why does hiatus have to last all summer? Why, why, why?? (Screams in misery… then straightens jacket like nothing happened) ah well, gave me a chance to catch up on some fics…

Review, review, review…

-Phoenix


End file.
